Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Hedgehog
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: A hedgehog murdered! A Time Lord framed! This is what Phoenix Wright is faced with when he gets Chaos Controlled to Mobius. Follow Phoenix in this hilarious tale as he clears the Time Lord's name, and put the real culprit to justice! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, and Welcome to my Crazy OC Experiment with Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney!**

**Blade: Jolly!**

**Me: I only own "the murder victim" and the plot. Everything else belong to their rightful owners! You know how EXCITED I AM! This is knd of Phoenix's POV, so () means he is thinking. ** means they are doing something***

* * *

**?  
****?**

?: Alright, there you are! What do you want from me!

?: Easy, I caught you threatening that one wolf. Now you have to pay me in order for these pictures to not go in the newspaper.

?: What! How did you get these!?

?: That is confidential. Now, by tomorrow, you will have to- *dodges a punch* Woah!

?: You are not getting away with this!

?: You want to test me! Fine, test me. *cracks knuckles*

5 minutes later.

?: Crap, I need someone to frame. I Know! *heads toward a telephone booth* They will never see it coming!

* * *

**Wright and Co. Law Offices  
July 11, 9:37 AM**

Phoenix: *sips coffee* (Papers, papers, and more papers. Oh, how I hate taxes. How did I even use electricity for $500, for crying out loud?! That does it, this office is getting solar powered!) *gets wierd feeling* (What the...is that oatmeal not agreeing with my stomach? Wait, MY SKIN IS GLOWING GREEN! WHAT THE H-) *teleports out of building*

* * *

**?  
July 11, 9:38 AM**

Phoenix: (Ow my head. What happened.)

?: Ugn, I am exhausted. Even in my Guardian Form and 5 Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Controlling someone here is tiring.

Phoenix: (Guardian Form, Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Controlling? Where in the world am I? I feel my muscles coming to, I think I can open my eyes.) *opens eyes and sees a humanoid hedgehog with clothes on kneeling and breathing hard* GAH!

?: *looks up* Oh, your awake. But, why are you in human form?

Phoenix: GAH, IT TALKS TOO!

?: Um, yeah, haven't you seen a Mobian, you look like one too, in human form.

Phoenix: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!

?: The hair.

Phoenix: (Seriously, how does my hair look like yo-oh, it kind of does)

?: I also sense disgust about me talking about your hair.

Phoenix: Wait, you know what I am feeling?

Aura: Yep, let me introduce myself. I am Aura the Hedgehog-

Phoenix: (Really? I thought you were a rat!)

Aura: And I can sense auras in other people and manipulate my own aura. So when you are feeling depressed but are hiding it, I know you are depressed.

Phoenix: Wait, so you can sense when people lie too? (He could have connections to my magatama.)

Aura: Um...yeah, I guess I can sense lies through other feelings. Why do you ask?

Phoenix: Oh, no reason! (I shouldn't tell him about it.) So, I got some questions for you!

Aura: Ask away.

Phoenix: You were talking about a guardian form, chaos emeralds, and chaos control, what are these?

Aura: My guardian form basically allows me to fly and multiplies my speed and power of my aura attacks by five, but it quickly tires me out. Chaos Emeralds are emeralds that effect your power. The more you collect, the more powerful you become. There are seven in all, collect them all, and a miracle happens.

Phoenix: (Sounds like one of those cheesy cartoons kids watch.)

Aura: And Chaos Control is a basic function of the Chaos Emerald. If you are an embodiment of chaos, you can use Chaos Control to manipulate Time and Space in multiple ways. One way is teleportation. That is how I got you here.

Phoenix: So, where am I exactly.

Aura: A hotel room near a detention center my friend and rival is being held at. *looks down* He's been framed for murder.

Phoenix: Trust me, I know what that feels like. But, your friend and rival?

Aura: Its a long story. I will tell you about it later. Right now, I need your help. I know nothing about law, and when I asked him about defense attorneys, he said to get "Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix: (The suspect knows me?) Before I take the case, I want to speak to you friend.

Aura: All right, right this way.

* * *

**White Acropolis Square  
July 11, 9:55 AM**

Phoenix: (Alright then. That was embarrassing.)

Aura: Why so uncomfortable?

Phoenix: Because every animal person was staring at me like I was a circus animal!

Aura: Humans have a pretty bad rep in this place. One is a tyrannical psychopath genius, and an organization f them is just plain corrupt.

Phoenix: Oh, so that's it. (At least there is humans)

Aura: Well, we are here. Lets go in.

G.U.N Guard: Halt, no one is allowed in.

Phoenix: I am an attorney. Here is my badge.

Attorney Badge in Use

G.U.N Guard: Looks legit. Go on in. This here is Co-Council?

Aura: Wha-

Phoenix: Yes he is.

G.U.N Guard: Okay, go on in.

* * *

**Detention Center Cell No. 7  
July 11, 9:57 AM**

Phoenix: So, where is your friend?

Aura: Um... Right in front of you.

Phoenix: *looks to see another hedgehog* (GAH, MARIUANA HAIR!)

?: Ah, Phoenix, nice to meet you!

Phoenix: How did you know me? I didn't introduce myself.

Unknown: That is not important right now. Name's Unknown, and I need your help!

Phoenix: Um...Okay...Unkown as in you don't know your name or?

Unknown: My Name Is Unknown, but I'm assuming you didn't see the crime scene yet?

Phoenix: No, why do you ask?

Unknown: Okay. So, just to tell you who I am, and what I have at stake, I am a Time Lord.

Phoenix: (Time Lord? Isn't that what Dr. Who is?)

Unknown: Time Lords basically help give time, as well as the ability to manipulate it and space. If a Time Lord commits a crime, and is proven guilty, they are punished by the other Time Lords by immediate execution.

Phoenix: Execution as in torture I didn't know existed?

Unknown: To put it that way, yeah. So during the night of the murder, I was playing Megaman when I recieved an call from a phone booth. It told me to report to an secluded area in the Green Hills Zone...

Phoenix: Green Hills Zone?

Unknown: Basically a national park. Anyway the person also said that "something big went down." The tone was as serious as you can get. So I reported there, and what did I see, Blade the Hedgehog with his head and limbs torn off!

Phoenix: So Blade is the victim?

Unknown: Exactly! And when I was about to leave, Gold the Fox, another friend of his, saw me, next to his body, and that is how I got here!

Phoenix: Looks like you got yourself quite the pickle. Any idea who would frame you.

Unknown: Not in this world. I'm practically a hero here! My gut tells me it couldn't be Eggman, since he could be the only one that would think of framing me!

Phoenix: Eggman?

Aura: Remember the tyrannical psychopath I told you about, that's him.

Phoenix: (Who would name their child Eggman? Then again, why did my mom name me Phoenix? I believe Unknown's story but I can't be too sure.)

Phoenix takes out magatama.

Unknown: What's that Phoenix. a lie detecter?

Phoenix: (Well that was a lucky guess.) Unknown, I need you to tell me the absolute, 100% truth.

Unknown: Shoot.

Phoenix: Did you kill Blade the Hedgehog?

Unknown: Seriously Phoenix, I didn't kill that hedgehog!

Phoenix: ...

Unknown: ...Well?

Phoenix: (No reaction. Must be telling the truth.) All right Unknown, I decided to take your case.

Unknown: All right, thank you.

Phoenix: Just one thing.

Unknown: What?

Phoenix: How do you know me.

Unknown: Well...um...that is...

PSYCHE LOCKS APPEARED! TOTAL: 2

Unknown: Not important right now.

Phoenix: (Guess what, Unknown, your lying. My lie detecter works.) But Unknown, I would lik-

Unknown: You need to look for evidence right now, Phoenix.

Phoenix: (He's right. I don't know anything about him. Might as well collect something a the scene.) Mind telling me where it is?

Aura: I know where it is. Follow me.

Phoenix: Unknown, I'm not going to let you down.

Unknown: I know you won't.

* * *

**Me: So that's the intro chapter! Unknown has been framed! But by whom? And will that person pay for her crimes!**

**Blade: It's T-**

**Me: SHUT UP! NO ONE'S CHANNELING YOU!**

**Blade: Aw.**

**Me: Please review!**

**Blade: If you don't, I will come back to life and impale you with me sword...**

**Me: WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT PEOPLE!**

**Blade: It works!**

**Me: Follow and favorite as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Blade: Hello.**

**Me: This will be the investigation stage, as well as the art they meet the Prosecution. Time to start! I only own the story and the victim, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Green Hills Zone Clearing  
****July 11, 10:15 AM**

Phoenix: Holy hell, I'm not for flying at the speed of sound. *barfs*

Aura: You'll get used to it. We are here. And where's Blade? Why is there tape where he was?

Phoenix: If this world's crime system is anything like mine, this must be where the victim's remains must've been.

Aura: Sad. He was a great guy.

Phoenix: Can I have a little information off of him.

Aura: He was a dragon hunter. Back in White Acropolis, there is a dragon problem. He kept it in check.

Phoenix: Shouldn't the government help pitch in?

Aura: They would, but dragons are extremely serious threats. The last project, well, forced them to shut down for a week.

Phoenix: (That much? So much for that rat invasion.) So he was famous?

Aura: Oh yeah. REAL famous. In fact, he had a "stalker" girl while he was alive.

Phoenix: (Stalker? And I thought Maya was bad, and with Pearl pestering me, sigh.) Anyone you may have thought would kill him?

Aura: No, especially like this. What confuses me the most is why they would frame Unknown like that. It makes no sense.

Phoenix: Maybe we could find out what happened, that could clear it up about what happened. I see that there was a mad blood bath where the torso is. But these other patches of grass, the blood from the limbs couldn't have reached here.

Aura: Even I'm not a ballistics expert, and I know this couldn't have happened. Not to mention my senses tell me these aruas are different.

Phoenix: Really, whats the oth-

Aura: Don't ask, blood only give off faint aura levels. I can tell if two are different, but I can't pinpoint an individual just from blood.

Phoenix: (Worth a shot.) Well step back, I'm taking a picture of the crime scene. Maybe this will help. *takes out camera and takes picture of scene*

Picture of Crime Scene ADDED TO EVIDENCE: The Crime Scene. Mysterious patches of blood at suspicious area. Even Aura can tell that there were two individuals.

Aura:*looks around and finds a sword in a bush* Hey, this is Blade's sword, a ways away from the tape.

Phoenix: Really? How far exactly.

Aura: *walks toward sword* About 5 feet.

Phoenix: (That doesn't make any sense. The sword is clean. From the tape, it shows that Blade's torso and his sword are immensely separated. If he had dropped the sword, it shouldn't have been so far away.)

Blade's Sword ADDED TO EVIDENCE: Blade's sword. Doesn't show any blood, and found in a bush. Probably dropped, but why so far away?

Aura: Hey, what's that? *points to a tooth*

Phoenix: Appears to be a canine. Hedgehog?

Aura: No, not a hedgehog's. Honestly I don't know who it belongs to.

Phoenix: Still evidence. (If this went down how I think it went down, this could be a scene of struggle from both sides.)

Mysterious Tooth ADDED TO EVIDENCE: A mysterious tooth, probably a canine. I don't know who or what it belongs too. It suggests there was a struggle.

Phoenix: Nothing else.

Aura: I didn't expect to find anything good, but any theories?

Phoenix: Judging from our vague evidence, the only possible outcome of the murder was a struggle between the two. Of course, Blade didn't come close to getting a hit, because his sword is clean.

Aura: That is another thing that baffles me, not many people, not even myself, can best Blade at any melee combat.

Phoenix: Any weaknesses Blade has?

Aura: I wouldn't call it a weakness, but Blade fights with extreme aggression. He believes in leaving the opponet with no break. He is always attacking and always moving.

Phoenix: So that means the murderer has extreme training in a defensive martial art. As for the severed limbs, I don't know.

Aura: Well, case is tomorrow morning, might as well get some sleep.

Phoenix: Right, need to have proper re...wait, WHAT! TOMORROW MORNING!

Aura: I sense your paranoia levels spike.

Phoenix: No, its my falt. Lets head to a library. I need to massively cram information.

Aura: Okay. I'll meet you in the hotel room.

* * *

**White Acropolis Court Lobby  
July 12, 9:25 AM**

Phoenix: Need...coffee. *yawns*

Aura: I offered you a Monster.

Phoenix: I DON'T DRINK THAT! Since when does hotel breakfasts not serve COFFEE!

Aura: White Acropolis has made some, budget cuts.

Phoenix: I see that. (At least the eggs were good. Scratch that, the eggs couldn't be matched, better than I had ever had.)

Unknwon: Hey!

Phoenix: GAH! Don't "hey" me like that!

Unknown: I honestly didn't see anything wrong with it. *takes a sip of coffee*

Phoenix: Wait, IS THAT COFFEE! GIVE ME THAT! *takes sip of coffee* BLAH! WHY IS THERE SO MUCH SUGAR IN IT!

Unknown: I read the author's mind that you would be stealing my coffee, so I put so much sugar in it. Now that you mention it, I think I might drink my coffee like that.

Phoenix: Read the authors mind? (Now I feel like I'm in a junior lawyer's fairy tale. Oh, what Edgeworth would be like here...)

*In Phoenix's mind*

Edgeworth: Oh my! You can lift things like that!?

? (but you would ironically know him as a 5 year old Silver): Yeah! Do you wanna try!

*In reality*

Phoenix: (Author, please make me forget that.)

*Sudden flash of light*

Phoenix: Uh, what just happened?

Unknown: You asked the author to make you forget something disturbing, so he did.

Phoenix: (How funny author.) Aren't you any worried about this?

Unknown: Of course? Its mighty fun to be a Time Lord. And I personally...saw...the last Time Lord's...execution.

Phoenix: Brutal?

Unknown: I, don't wanna talk about it. Anyway, found any life saving evidence?

Phoenix: Well...

Aura: Wouldn't call it life saving.

Phoenix: The only lead I got is that is was a struggle. Hopefully the prosecution is a pushover. (Which it never is.)

Unknown: Well...I am about to make it harder. Aura knows who this guy is.

Aura: Who is h-

*A hedgehog walks up to the group*

?: So, Aura, what are you doing here with the murderer? And, who is this humanoid hedgehog?

Phoenix: Oh, hey there. I'm Phoenix Wright, Unknown's attorney. And I assure you that I'm a pure human. (Note to self, change hair style.) But, how do you know-

Aura: GLIMPSE! YOUR THE PR-

Glimpse: Prosecution, yes. Unknown needs to be punished for his crimes.

Aura: But you know he wouldn't do anything like that!

Glimpse: He was still at the scene of the crime trying to make an escape. That is proof enough.

Phoenix: How are so sure about this?

Glimpse: Unlike you, who only had a crime scene, I had a few days to prepare. I know Unknown had done it. However, even though I know this is a lost cause for you, I wish you the best of luck-

G.U.N Guard: May the prosecution make his way to court.

Glimpse: Your going to need it. *leaves*

Phoenix: What was up with that guy? I could feel his cold heart from a mile away.

Aura: He came to our planet a few years ago. His home planet was destroyed by a god of darkness we so long ago destroyed. He was actually built to destroy it, but failed, his only friend then dieing in front of his very eyes. He made a promise to her to teleport to a new home. Luckily, he came here.

Unknown: I think he was infuriated when someone murdered Blade, who helped him become a new person, and one of his closest new friends, and decided to become a prosecutor, who ever the murderer is.

Phoenix: (Thats sad. No one is supposed to have their best friend be killed in front of them. Blade must've done a good job.)

G.U.N Guard: May the suspect, co-council, and the defense make their way to the court?

Phoenix: Wish me luck. But why did he say defense after co-council?

Unknown: Author proofreads his work, and decided to make one last joke before he ends it. That means Blade, NO THREATENING THE VIEWERS!

Phoenix: (I'm just not going to ask.)

* * *

**Blade: DARN YOU UNKNOWN AND YOUR 4TH WALL BREAKING POWERS!**

**Me: Hope you like it! Glimpse vs. Phoenix! Who will win in the trial of Unknown vs. Blade? Find out, NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Blade: Review or I'll-wait-DARN IT UNKNOWN!**

**Me: Ha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Trial Time! ****I only own the murder victim and the plot of the case. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Court Room No. 7  
July 12, 9:30 AM  
**

Judge: *bangs mallet* Court is now in session! Prosecution, are you ready?

Glimpse: The Prosecution is ready your honor.

Judge: *nods* Is the defense ready?

Phoenix: The defense is ready your honor. Wait, YOUR HONOR!

Judge: Oh my! Mr. Wright! Didn't expect to see you here!

Phoenix: Wha-What is he doing here!?

Aura: The G.U.N president was going to be the judge, but because Blade was a G.U.N contact, the association's council thought his decision would be biased. So there top agent performed a Chaos Control to bring "a random judge in." Coincidentally, it seems like you two know each other.

Phoenix: (You can put it that way.)

Judge: These animal people had done nothing but show me a good time, Mr. Wright. I am surprised that you haven't had any fun yet.

Glimpse: Can we get on with this case already? I am getting incredibly bored all ready.

Judge: All right then. Mr. Glimpse, please read your opening statement.

Glimpse: Certainly. On July 8th, on about the 11th hour, Blade the Hedgehog, a "Dragon hunter," was found murdered in a secluded clearing in the Green Hills Zone. Because he was found at the scene of the crime, and brought in by an eye-witness, Unknown, a Time Lord, was arrested as the prime suspect.

Phoenix: You said Blade was a Dragon Hunter, mind telling us about that.

Glimpse: Blade's home city, White Acropolis, was, and still is, under quarantine because of an infestation problem with dragons.

Judge: Oh my! I had done my research on Mobian animals, and dragons are real nasty creatures!

Phoenix: How exactly dangerous, Aura?

Aura: Dragons have tough armored shells, preventing even chaos energy from piercing them. That, other than their massive size, ability to fly, speak, and breath fire with words, is why they are so dangerous.

Phoenix: (And the victim hunts these? This murderer must be one skilled killer. Maybe how his cause of death might give me a better picture.) Do you have an autopsy report?

Glimpse: Of course, here, take a look at this.

Autopsy Report ADDED TO EVIDENCE: Name of Victim: Blade the Hedgehog. Cause of Death: Blood loss. Victim had all limbs severed and had his head decapitated. Tears in flesh, muscles, and bone show signs that limbs and head were torn off.

Judge: Severed limbs and decapitation!? And being torn off? Oh my!

Glimpse: Yes, and as a matter off fact, the autopsy team showed us bruises and cuts on random areas of the victims head and body, showing signs of struggle.

Phoenix: Did the autopsy report give a weapon of choice? As far as my knowledge, Blade was the strongest hedgehog in Mobius.

Glimpse: He was. But when the body was taken to a Power and Ability Class Professor at a University...

Phoenix*to Aura*: Power and Ability Class?

Aura: Mobius has a wide variety of powers. New ones are being discovered every day.

Glimpse: He concluded it to be telekinetic causes.

Judge and Phoenix: Telekinetic?

Phoenix: But how would telekinesis be involved if there was signs of a struggle?

Glimpse: Simple. Unknown and the victim would've fought first.

Judge: That does sound logical.

Phoenix: What about motive? Unknown and my co-council seem to be friends, and my co-council and the victim seem to be friends, so if you connect the triangle, wouldn't the only reason for murder was jealousy?

Glimpse: Could be, but motive simply doesn't matter.

Phoenix: What!? OBJECTION! Of course it matters!

Glimpse: Oh really, tell me why.

Phoenix: It explains why my client would've killed the victim! If there isn't any motive, then there wouldn't be any logical explanation!

Judge: The defence is right, Mr. Glimpse, in order for a guilty verdict, the suspect must have a motive.

Glimpse: And the suspect was seen at the scene of the crime, escaping, and resisted arrest. Doesn't that sound suspicious, your honor?

Judge: Hmm. I guess it does.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! How are you so sure about your story? That my client tried to escape and resist arrest?

Glimpse: Because I have an eye-witness. Your honor, May I please bring him in?

Judge: Of course!

Some time later...

Glimpse: Witness state your name and occupation.

Witness: *stares daggers at Unknown*

Unknown*mumbling*: This was going to happen, one way, or another.

Aura raises an eyebrow.

Phoenix: You know him?

Aura: Yeah, another friend. Name's Gold.

Phoenix: (Gold, huh? I thought with a name like that, he would be more...yellow.)

Gold: Gold the Fox, Eon Warrior.

Judge: OOH, an EON WARRIOR!? I never knew the one and only would be a witness!

Phoenix: Eon Warrior?

Aura: Long story short, there is a goddess, and Gold is that goddess's chosen one.

Phoenix: (Like the Steel Samurai, according to Edgeworth.)

Glimpse: Witness, you said that the suspect tried to escape from the scene of the crime?

Gold: Yes.

Glimpse: And did he fight you?

Gold: Yes.

Judge: So this does confirm that Unknown tried to resist arrest at the crime scene! Witness, can you please testify what you saw?

Gold: Of course.

WITNESS TESTIMONY: The Day of the Murder

Gold: I was hanging at my house when my phone rang. When I picked it up, it was a female. She told me immediately to go down to a detailed area in the Green Hills Zone. When I asked her what her name was, she just said "something big went down." Judging by the seriousness of the tone, I dashed to the clearing. Because I had to look for the clearing, it took me about 5 minutes to find it. And there was Unknown. He immediately tried to convince me that he didn't do what I knew happened, but I attempted to arrest him, and even though he put up one he'll of a fight, I won and brought him in.

Glimpse: There you go, Mr. Wright. Unknown supported suspicious behavior, and I have an airtight testimony to prove that.

Judge: I must admit, it was pretty air tight.

Aura: Phoenix, I didn't see any flaws in his testimony.

Phoenix: And I think he is being vague.

Aura: What do you mean?

Phoenix: I think he isn't telling us everything. I am going to cross-examine him, dig out those extra nuggets of information.

Aura: Okay. Just, do your best.

CROSS-EXAMINATION

Gold: I was at my house when my phone rang.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! What time did the phone rang?

Gold: About 11:11, give or take 20 seconds.

Phoenix: That's pretty vague, Gold.

Gold: What do you care?

Phoenix: Never mind, continue.

Gold: When I picked it up, it was a female.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! How were you so sure it was a female?

Gold: Funny you should ask that, it sounded someone familiar, but I didn't see her for a long time, so I forgot who she was.

Phoenix: Hmmm.

Gold: She told me to go to a detailed area in the Green Hills Zone. When I asked her who it was, she just said, "Something big went down."

Phoenix: HOLD IT! This is a two parter. First, how detailed was this explanation.

Gold: She said, quote on quote, "A secluded area, hard to find, but easier if you jump left from the first loop upside down."

Aura: Phoenix, that was exactly what Unknown told me the tip was.

Phoenix: So this proves that this, female, was going to frame one or the other. Ok Gold, second part, are you sure the female said, "Something big WENT down?"

Gold: Yes, perfectly sure.

Aura: Why was that important?

Phoenix: Grammar can actually lead to contradictions. That is an untought fact in law school.

Aura: You're saying Gold has a contradiction?

Phoenix: Not yet, but I have to pocket that information for later.

Gold: Judging from the seriousness of her tone, I dashed to the crime scene. Because it took me a while to find it, it took me 5 minutes.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! How were you able to conclude it took you 5 minutes?

Glimpse: OBJECTION! How is all this relevant? He was brought in to testify that he saw Unknown and fought him and already fought him.

Judge: Glimpse is right. How is this relevant?

Phoenix: Your honor! I have a right to cross-examine the witness! And this court needs all the information we could get!

Glimpse: But he has testified what he needed to testify for! And you are asking him how he knew how long it took him to get there! RIDICULOUS! Your honor! Please suspend the defense for wandering off topic!

Judge: ORDER! You have a point, Mr. Glimpse, but the defense has a stronger point. Plus, now that you mention it, I am curious how the witness knew how long it took him to get to the crime scene. OBJECTION OVERULED!

Glimpse: WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THIS! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A JUDGE!

Judge: Mr. Glimpse, if you don't calm down this instant, you will be faced with a penalty.

Glimpse: Grrr. Hmph.

Phoenix: Now, Gold, how are you sure it took you this long?

Gold: I had my phone playing a 5 minute long song. It ended when I got there.

Phoenix: Oh, okay.

Gold: And there was Unknown. He immediately tried to convince me that he didn't do what I think had happened, but I attempted to arrest him.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! You attempted to arrest him? Why didn't you call the police.

Gold: Police, pfft, I don't need police!

Aura: Me and my friends, we are pretty much freedom fighters.

Phoenix: Okay, but that still seemed pretty suspicious. All I need to know, is two things. Gold, I need to ask you and Bailiff a very important question each. Before you Gold, Bailiff, can you measure the time it takes for Unkown to make a portal?

Glimpse: Mr. Wright, how is this relevant.

Phoenix: I need the vital information!

Judge: I am curious to how the defense will use this piece of information. Bailiff, measure Unknown's portal making time!

A minute later.

Bailiff: To the dot, it takes Unknown a pith of a second to make a portal.

Phoenix: (Okay, didn't expect it to be that quick.) Now for you Gold, during you fight, do you remember Unknown using any telekinetic powers?

Gold: Um...he used a lot of moves, but I don't recall him using any telekinesis.

Phoenix: (Just what I wanted to hear.) Your honor, can the witness amend this to his testimony.

Judge: Um, sure, I don't see why not.

Gold: Unknown used a lot of powers, but I don't remember him using any telekinesis.

Phoenix: OBJECTION! Gold, let's recap. You said the person who gave you a tip was a female. You said she told you something big WENT down. It took you five minutes to get there. It takes Unknown less than a second to make a portal and get away, and you said he didn't use telekinesis. All of this means my client didn't commit the crime!

Glimpse: Oh boy, amuse me, because I don't know how a female voice in a tip would lead to your conclusion.

Phoenix: *shakes his head* That comes later. But all the rest explains it. Connect the rest Glimpse.

Glimpse*after thinking*: !

Phoenix: I see you have caught on.

Judge: Mr. Wright, please explain this, because I don't follow.

Phoenix: It is easy! The tip said something big WENT down. Went is a past tense verb, meaning something that has already happened. This tells us that the tip was given after the Murder, as also explained throughout the 10 minute time gap between which the crime started and Gold receiving the tip. Also it took Gold 5 minutes to get to the crime scene, and since it takes Unknown less than a second to get away, this leaves a 15 minute gap for Unknown to escape if you think he committed the crime.

Glimpse: But what if...

Phoenix: If he wanted to get caught, no. That leads to him not using telekinesis. Tell me Glimpse, let's say your a boxer...

Glimpse: OBJECTION! We got no time for this!

Phoenix: Let me explain!

Judge: Mr. Phoenix, you better make it good.

Phoenix: Thank you your honor. Now, let's say your a boxer. You have a killer right hook, knocked out every competitor in your tournament, tell me, for the championship, why wouldn't you use it then?

Judge: The defense has a point, Mr. Glimpse what do you have to say?

Glimpse*smirking*: Hehehe.

Judge: Um...Mr. Glimpse?

Glimpse: I say, what does the defense say?

Phoenix: What?

Judge: What do you mean?

Glimpse: You say that the suspect didn't do it because of a flaw of my witness's testimony. However, you hadn't given us another person to blame. Since Unknown was the only one possible...

Phoenix: Wait, Gold?

Gold: Um, yeah?

Phoenix: You said you are the Eon Warrior, correct?

Gold: Yes.

Phoenix: Can you use Eon, in any way, for telekinesis?

Gold: Not that I or Ionian knows of.

Phoenix: (Damn it!)

Glimpse: There, now we have eliminated all possible suspects, the remaining is Unknown.

Phoenix:(Damn it, I need to say something! ... Wait, I know!) OBJECTION!

Glimpse: Don't piont that finger at me.

Phoenix: Sorry, but there is one person you have overlooked...

Judge: Do tell. This is so suspenseful.

Phoenix:...and I like to shift guilt on her!

Judge: Wait, you said her?

Phoenix: Yes, my new suspect is...

* * *

**Me: Who is Phoenix's suspect!? Does Phoenix have the evidence to prove it? Why did I do a cliffhanger? Find out later!**

**Blade: If you want to, place who you think this person was in the reviews. Review anyway, or you will be objected to death!**

**Me: Why do you want to do that?**

**Blade: A little persuasion doesn't hurt anyone.**

**Me: Bye bye.**


End file.
